


Пороки и их поклонники

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: У специального агента Марко Ройса есть сорок восемь часов, чтобы спасти мир, своего лучшего друга и наладить личную жизнь. Время пошло!---Дублин - Берлин, май 2017.
Relationships: Mario Götze/Jürgen Klopp, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 1





	Пороки и их поклонники

**Author's Note:**

> Часть [серии "Специальный агент Марко Ройс, что у вас случилось?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795450)

Когда его завербовало правительство, он сразу представил, как это будет: раннее утро, он в шикарном костюме, выходит из большой чёрной машины, снимает очки и со снисходительной усталостью спрашивает:  
— Специальный агент Марко Ройс, что у Вас случилось?  
Реальность оказалось куда скучнее: огромный стылый ангар, тусклый свет энергосберегающих лампочек, мощный компьютер, на котором можно было бы запускать на четырёх мониторах шутеры и гоночные эмуляторы, но без прав не поставишь даже сраный «сапёр», си-эр-эм программа, эргономичная гарнитура, неограниченный запас кофе и полуфабрикатов и бесконечные ночные дежурства.  
«Труууулиииляяя» — мелодия, которая, по расчетам психологов, должна была восприниматься мозгом совершенно нейтрально и надоела Марко на четвёртый час его первого дежурства, пронзила пыльную тишину ангара.  
Марко проглотил последний кусок гамбургера, швырнул упаковку в мусорное ведро и с чувством нажал на кнопку приема звонка.  
— Специальный агент Марко Ройс, слушаю Вас.  
— Привет, — кисло сказала трубка.  
— Привет, Марио, — Марко потянулся за колой в алюминиевой банке. — Как твои дела?  
С Марио Гетце они несколько лет назад пересеклись в общем чате для программистов: тогда они сообща и на спор взломали систему одного из правительственных банков, и тогда же их заметили парни из отдела работы с кибер-преступлениями. Марко не обольщался, дело было даже не в каком-то особом таланте, скорее всего, роль сыграло простое обстоятельство: они не взяли деньги. По сути, они только нашли уязвимость в коде и указали не неё службе безопасности банка, ну и написали бранное слово на главной странице сайта, куда ж без этого. Департамент информационных стратегий дал им подрасти и окончить школу, а потом уже правительство взялось за них всерьёз. Насколько это возможно, конечно же.  
— У меня опять «красный код», — в голосе Марио было пополам обиды и недовольства. — Задолбали со своими учениями!  
— А не нужно было в прошлый раз делать крюк и попадаться под камерой! — наставительно заметил Ройс.  
— Они ее недавно повесили, — буркнул Марио. — К тому же, я не виноват, что прямо под это камерой продают лучшие пончики в городе!  
Страсть Марио к пончикам стала уже анекдотичной и Ройса, честно говоря, слегка достала.  
— Ты чего звонишь-то?  
— «Красный код» — шифр, означающий угрозу раскрытия агента. При получении «красного кода» следует немедленно связаться с оператором, — скучным голосом процитировал Марио положения протокола безопасности. — Отметившись о получении кода, агент, оказавшийся под угрозой, переходит в режим тишины до следующей контрольной точки...  
— Я понял, я понял, ты все выучил, — Марко машинально сделал отметку в Системе и лениво взглянул на обратный отсчёт — через пятнадцать секунд программа автоматически отрубала агента от сети и стирала весь цифровой след, чтобы нельзя было его отследить. — Увидимся на выходных?  
— Угу, — промычал Марио, Марко услышал резкий звук — взвизгнула молния рюкзака. — Я тут качнул все части «Форсажа», устроим марафон? Как нормальные студенты, а? Чипсы, пиво и кино. И никакого кодинга?  
— Ты чего? — Марко подозрительно прищурился, словно мог видеть приятеля.  
— Да не знаю, — отозвался Марио кисло, и тут их отрубило.  
Марко покачал головой, зафиксировал окончание разговора и, зевнув, принялся за второй бургер.

Было около четырёх утра, когда телефон зазвонил снова. Марко выпрямился, разминая затёкшую спину, хрустнул костяшками пальцев и нажал на нарисованную кнопку.  
— Специальный агент...  
— Да-да, — рассеяно прервал его Юрген. — Привет.  
— Привет, шеф, — поздоровался Марко. — Что у Вас случилось?  
По многозначительной тишине Ройс понял — Юрген Клопп поморщился. Не он притащил их с Марио в Контору, но он придумал, как можно более эффективно их использовать, без отрыва от обычной жизни. То есть чисто технически это была не совсем обычная жизнь: учеба в технологическом университете совмещалась с ночными дежурствами, статусом спецагентов и особым протоколом на случай непредвиденных ситуаций, но это была лучшая жизнь, которая была у Марко, и он ничего не хотел менять.  
— Не в службу, а в дружбу, — судя по фоновому шуму, Юрген где-то ехал. — Найди мне Марио, а то у меня си-эр-эмка барахлит и его не видит.  
— Так она его и не увидит, — хмыкнул Марко. — У него же «красный код», Вы забыли что ли, шеф? По чипу ищите.  
— «Красный код»? Я не помню, чтобы назначал...  
— Вы за рулем? — Марко зевнул. — Не парьтесь, я сам сейчас посмотрю.  
Он вбил в окошко поиска серийный номер чипа Марио и машинально потер запястье, в который был впаян его собственный прибор.  
Чипы им вживили сразу же после подписания документов о неразглашении. Было не больно — скорее щекотно, и рука почти не ныла потом, да и нечему там было болеть: крошечный умный кусочек полимерного пластика, в который впаяна тонкая микросхема. Это было нужно, чтобы найти агента в любой момент времени, кроме, конечно, реальных случаев запуска протокола «красный код», когда чип работал в точности наоборот — каждые две секунды он стирал со всех спутников информацию о своем владельце, что делало того практически невидимкой.  
— Ну, где он? — поторопил Марко Юрген.  
— Да за пивом, наверное, пошёл... — машинально отозвался Ройс, а потом программа вывела на экран равнодушную надпись «совпадений не найдено». — Твою душу!  
— Я буду через полчаса, — Клопп скрипнул зубами, на заднем плане взвизгнули тормоза. — Попробуй поискать еще раз.  
Марко помотал головой и отключился.  
Он не был параноиком — скорее раздолбаем, в этом они с Марио ужасно походили друг на друга, может, поэтому и сдружились. Они оба, вместе и по отдельности, регулярно нарушали трудовую дисциплину, у обоих были поддельные документы — даже не те, что выдавала им Контора, а настоящие поддельные, купленные через даркнет в очередной попытке нащупать границу контроля со стороны службы безопасности. Они оба умели исчезать ненадолго из своих ангаров, так, чтобы камеры и сигнализация не обращали на это внимания, но взломать чип было нельзя. Не немыслимо — просто физически невозможно. Строго говоря, его даже вырезать из себя было никак — полимерный пластик уже на второй неделе связывался с кровью носителя, так что этот чип практически тёк у Марко по венам, подпитываясь ровными ударами сердца.  
Оставшееся время до приезда Юргена Марко потратил на то, чтобы снести программу, перезагрузить комп и поставить си-эр-эм снова, что вообще-то было строжайше запрещено. Вбивая персональный код, сканирую отпечаток пальца и сетчатку глаза, Марко очень надеялся, что это просто глюк сети, один из многих необъяснимых парадоксов, которые иногда случаются, но все было тщетно — Марио нигде не было.  
Клопп приехал через двадцать восемь минут.  
— Я всем позвонил, — сказал он, кидая Марко пачку энергетических батончиков. — На сегодня не было запланировано никаких тренингов. Даже СБ еще анализирует его предыдущее испытание, а они из наших департаментов самые оперативные ребята.  
— То есть, Вы хотите сказать... — Марко не хотел произносить этого вслух, хотя осталось одно единственное объяснение происходящему.  
— Это не учебная тревога, — подтвердил его догадку Юрген. — «Красный код» — «угроза раскрытия агента». Все по-настоящему.  
Марко не выдержал и выругался, а Юрген его даже не одернул.

— Ладно, — Юрген заварил кофе и уселся на край стола. — Прежде чем поднимать панику на национальном уровне, давай сосредоточимся и проговорим, что у нас есть.  
— Он позвонил после двенадцати, — Марко лихорадочно стучал по клавиатуре. — Разговаривал обычно — на него не напали, никакого стресса не было.  
— Значит, Система сама отследила угрозу, проанализировала варианты и решила, что агенту лучше уйти в режим тишины, — подхватил Клопп. — Его местонахождение мы отследить не можем — чип стирает его цифровой след с любого спутника каждые две секунды. Что ты, кстати, делаешь?  
— Ищу его через базу распознавания лиц, — отозвался Марко. — Если он считает, что это тест, значит попадется быстро — он не любит ночные испытания, всегда старается закончить их пораньше...  
— В смысле? — Юрген посмотрел на Ройса как на умалишенного.  
Марко нашарил на столе телефон, не глядя набрал пароль и ткнул в верхний правый угол: на экране высветилась карта Дортмунда со светящимися точками.  
— Это что такое? — свистящим шепотом спросил Клопп.  
— Это карта камер наблюдения, — чуть-чуть виновато отозвался Марко. — Мы хакнули ее еще два месяца назад — чтобы можно было ночью выходить размяться, и никто ничего не заметил. Вы же никогда нас по чипу не пробиваете, если мы на дежурстве. Только и нужно, что оставить си-эр-эмку включенной, обмануть сигнализацию амбара и не попасться в камеры наружного наблюдения. Ну, вот мы и... да.  
— А телефон откуда? Это не конторский и не личный, а то я бы знал!  
— Просто телефон, без контракта. Куплен на поддельное удостоверение личности... — Марко пожал плечами, не отрываясь от монитора. — Ну что? Нам же нужно куда-то девать деньги, которые Контора нам платит? Основные средства идут на сберегательный счет, но и налички же дофига — на случай непредвиденных ситуаций и «красного кода». Не машины же нам покупать? Так, играемся по мелочи. Хотя, Андре тут недавно показывал, как он проапгрейдил свой иксбокс!..  
— Когда все это закончится, — Юрген мрачно потер отросшую щетину, — у нас будет очень серьезный разговор о дисциплине. И не ищи ты его через Систему. Если он знает, где камеры, значит, не попадется.  
Марко откинулся на спинку стула.  
— С чего Вы так решили, шеф?  
— Если это не учебная тревога, — Юрген устало потер глаза, — после отключения следящей программы чип переключается в режим невидимки, и человек чувствует легкий укол в том месте, куда ему вживили прибор. Это вообще-то технологический сбой, но на деле очень удобно: сразу понимаешь, что все реально, и помощи ждать неоткуда.  
Марко искоса посмотрел на Юргена. Он так привык видеть его в мирной обстановке — в светлой спокойной тишине класса, или на инструктаже, или на экране монитора, что уже давно забыл, кто его учитель — Юрген Клопп, специальный агент, полевой номер 45-23.  
— То есть Марио сразу все понял.  
— Да. И, судя по всему, сделал то, что умеет лучше всего на свете — он спрятался.  
— А что мы будем делать? — растерянно спросил Марко.  
— А мы будем делать то, что положено по протоколу «красного кода»: мы будем его искать, — Юрген хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Собирайся. Переночуем в офисе, а потом нам предстоит несколько часов в дороге.

Марко быстро покидал свои нехитрые пожитки в рюкзак, отточенным движением выбил из рабочего компьютера жесткий диск, закрыл программу и вырубил свет в ангаре. Уже хлопнув дверью пассажирского места, он осознал: его мечта начинает потихоньку сбываться. Ну и пусть не очками и смокингом, но хотя бы большим черным автомобилем с безликими правительственными номерами. Радости ему это пока не принесло.  
Юрген подождал, пока Марко щелкнет брелком сигнализации от ангара и на неприметной панели загорится зеленый огонек, и потом быстро вырулил на автостраду.  
— Заезжать домой не имеет смысла, только время потеряем, — сказал он, хотя Марко его ни о чем не спрашивал. — В офисе есть душ, диваны и запасные шмотки. Перекусим, и в путь. До Берлина путь не близкий.  
— А зачем нам в Берлин? — нервно спросил Марио, засовывая брелок в карман толстовки.  
— Да это же... а хотя... расскажи-ка мне протокол «красный код» для агента. Так сказать, сдай зачет в полевых условиях, — Юрген откровенно собирался его отвлечь от мрачных мыслей.  
— «Красный код» — шифр, означающий угрозу раскрытия агента. При получении «красного кода» следует немедленно связаться с оператором. Отметившись о получении кода, агент, оказавшийся под угрозой, переходит в режим тишины до следующей контрольной точки... — машинально повторил недавние слова Марио Ройс. — Всего контрольных точек три: через двенадцать, через двадцать четыре и через тридцать шесть часов. Каждую контрольную точку агент связывается с одним из трех своих доверенных лиц, которые выбирает самостоятельно, не ставя руководства штаба в известность. Связь осуществляется посредством письма на электронную почту, смс-сообщения и звонка. Выбор средства связи в каждой из точек остается за агентом. Информация, переданная агентом доверенному лицу, содержит дату, место и время встречи. Встреча должна произойти через сорок восемь часов после получения агентом «красного кода». За это время штаб должен устранить угрозу и подготовить условия для эвакуации агента. Если какие-то из условий невыполнимы, агент переходит в режим молчания на тридцать один календарный день и потом повторяет свои действия... ой!  
— Да, — Юрген кивнул Марко. — У нас двое суток, чтобы его найти и устранить угрозу. Если что-то пойдет не так, Марио исчезнет снова и повторит попытку с нами связаться только через месяц.  
— И у нас есть еще одна проблема, шеф, — Марко угрюмо ковырял молнию своего рюкзака. — Очевидно, он будет связываться с Вами и со мной. А кто третий?  
— Не знаю, — в тон ему отозвался Юрген. — Понятия не имею. Надо поспать.  
Это было правильным решением, но Марко не был уверен, что сможет уснуть.

От усталости его вырубило сразу же, когда он прилег на офисном диване. Строго говоря, офис этот был какой-то ай-ти компании, одной из многих, которую Контора использовала в качестве прикрытия. И Марко, и Марио, и Юрген, и остальные были в ней официально трудоустроены, причем Марко и Марио на полставки, как неквалифицированные студенты. Марко никак не мог запомнить название — что-то связанное с пивом, или с осами, или с водопадом.  
Выдрало из сна его поздним утром, когда золотистый свет почти полностью затопил комнату отдыха. Благо, наступило воскресенье, и никто из служащих не должен был нагрянуть поработать — это их откровенно спасало.  
Дверь в кабинет Юрген была закрыта, на низком столике между разобранной звездой смерти из кусочков Лего и стопкой коробок пошлой карточной игры Марко увидел полотенце с логотипом «Фольсвагена» и набором шампунь плюс гель для душа, явно прихваченные из какого-то отеля.  
В рюкзаке у него с собой были сменные трусы, носки и футболка, джинсы он стирал позавчера, а толстовку вообще надел в ночь первый раз. Он не то чтобы готовился к путешествию — постоянные тренировки проклятого «красного кода» поневоле приучили к тому, что в любой момент нужно будет встать и идти, и лучше, чтобы все необходимое было под рукой.  
Марко покопался в рюкзаке, достал пакет со сменным бельем и складную зубную щетку в футляре.  
— Специальный агент Марко Ройс, — сказал он тихо. — Что у Вас случилось?  
Мягкая, уютная тишина пустого офиса была ему ответом. С того момента, как Марио отзвонил ему о получении тревожного сигнала, прошло десять часов. Чтобы не изводить себя в оставшееся до контрольной точки время, Марко направился в душ.  
Когда он снова появился в комнате отдыха, заметно посвежевший Юрген уже выставлял на стол сэндвичи с курицей, пластиковые упаковки гранолы с йогуртом и огромные чашки, от которых шел восхитительный аромат крепкого кофе.  
— Как думаешь, куда он мог направиться?  
— Подальше от Дортмунда, — Марко убрал несвежую одежду в рюкзак. — Чтобы не встретить никого из знакомых. Самолеты и железные дороги отпадают — слишком много камер, слишком сложные системы безопасности. Я думаю, он либо поехал на автобусе, либо взял машину.  
— А, ну да, — Юрген задумчиво размешивал сахар в чашке. — У него же есть права.  
Марко набычился, но тут его телефон — личный, совсем личный, — тренькнул принятым сообщением, и на экране высветилось имя «Марио Г».  
— Читай!  
Марко дрожащими руками ткнул в сообщение.  
— «Заценил "Бэтмена против Супермена"», — прочел он медленно. — Говно полное. Вечеринка у Андре накрылась, еду на концерт, говорят, акустика супер, не теряй». Круто, и что это значит?  
— Не имею ни малейшего представления! — отозвался Клопп. — Но, по крайней мере, он жив и здоров. Собирайся, нам пора выезжать. До Берлина ехать четыре с половиной часа минимум.

В машине играл какой-то присыпанный нафталином рок. Юрген немного опустил окно, надел темные очки и вырулил на платную дорогу.  
— Что он сделал в первую очередь, как думаешь?  
Они не говорили прямо, но после смски Марио обоих немного попустило. В Марко даже начал подниматься азартный интерес: загадка, которую нужно было разгадать, щекотала нервы.  
— Купил чистый ноут. Наличных денег у него дофига, так что может себе позволить. Да и к тому же, фильмы надо на чем-то смотреть, а планшеты он не любит.  
— Какие фильмы?  
Ройс достал из внешнего кармана рюкзака плоскую коробочку.  
— Это рабочий хард? — почему-то севшим голосом спросил Юрген.  
— Не, это личный, — беспечно отмахнулся Марко. — Мы качали библиотечным вайфаем с торрентов фильмы… ну, на будущее, когда появиться время смотреть. Куплен за наличку, никакого цифрового следа. Вайфай общественный, логин на торрент-трекере тоже, так что не подкопаетесь. Шеф, а чего вы так всполошились про рабочий хард?  
— Потом объясню, — Юрген махнул свободной рукой. — Ладно, у него есть рюкзак, полный наличных денег, чистый ноут и чистый телефон с картой камер наружного наблюдения. Дальше?  
— Дальше он, скорее всего, сел на какой-нибудь ночной автобус и поехал из Дортмунда. Шеф, он выглядит как типичный студент — большие наушники, бомбер, рюкзак, кепка. В любом городе на три тысячи километров вокруг таких, как мы, на десятку пучок, он смешается с толпой, и дело в шляпе, вы же поэтому нас и выбрали, да?  
— Не только, — Юрген улыбнулся. — Во-первых, вы по-настоящему талантливые ребята.  
Марко кивнул, принимая редкий комплимент.  
— А во-вторых, вас совершенно невозможно предсказать! Вот что он зашифровал в эсэмэске? На какой конкретно концерт он собирается? Ближайший акустический концерт будет вообще у Эда Ширана в Зальцбурге, я погуглил! Концерт, кстати, послезавтра, начало в одиннадцать — по времени мы как раз попадаем, но Марио и Эд Ширан? И причем тут Андре? Причем тут Бэтмен и Супермен?  
— Да кто его знает, — Марко фыркнул. — Это же Марио. Может, дело в количестве букв, разделенных на количество слов, и это время встречи, а может быть, он просто дает понять, что жив, здоров, все прочухал, а время и место встречи сообщит нам в телефонном разговоре в самый последний момент. И куда мы, кстати, едем?  
— В штаб, — отозвался Юрген, прибавляя звук. — Нам же нужно как-то нейтрализовать угрозу и подготовить все для эвакуации. Сами мы не справимся.  
— Мне нужны темные очки! — в полном восторге завопил Ройс.  
Юрген закатил глаза.

— Мы уже приехали? Приехали? А когда приедем? А какой у меня допуск? У меня вообще есть допуск? — Марко очень трудно было держать себя в руках. Юрген отдавал себе отчет, что это такая реакция замещения: чтобы не думать о друге, который находится в смертельной опасности где-то, непонятно где, Марко сфокусировался на более близких и понятных событиях, а посещение штаба Конторы было достаточно волнительным во всех смыслах.  
— Приехали, — Клопп завернул на служебную стоянку возле безликого офисного здания из стекла и бетона. — У тебя есть допуск, и он гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь. Убери руки от моих очков.  
Марко не обиделся и, подхватив рюкзак с заднего сидения, вылез из машины.  
Юрген поставил автомобиль на сигнализацию, одернул полы своего пиджака и направился к входу.  
— Пошли. Времени у нас не то чтобы много.  
На первом этаже Юрген кивнул исполнительному молодому человеку на ресепшене и потянул засмотревшегося Марко к лифтам.  
В целом, Ройс выглядел слегка разочарованным: изнутри здание таинственного штаба выглядело точно так же, как и их офис в Дортмунде, но Юрген прекрасно понимал, что самое интересное еще впереди.  
— А где арсенал? А гараж с тачками? А сумасшедшие ученые где сидят?  
— Ты путаешь Контору с Ми-6, а себя с Джеймсом Бондом.  
— Я специальный агент Марко Ройс! — Марко надулся от важности и выдохнул в три слога «о-ху-еть», когда двери лифта открылись, потому что на этаже кибер-безопасности и аналитиков все было как в кино.  
На огромном экране клубилась диаграмма, в которой то и дело вспыхивали яркие точки — каждые пятнадцать секунд происходил мониторинг всех агентов, работающих на Контору. По большому счету, это был графический интерфейс Системы, и никто из тех, кто видел ее впервые, не оставался равнодушным.  
Повсюду стояли столы, за которыми сидели совершенно разные люди — кто-то писал код, кто-то выгружал отчеты из баз данных, кто-то составлял презентации для будущих проектов, кто-то пил кофе и разминал пальцы, а на небольшом возвышении, словно дирижеры, стояли двое и внимательно следили за происходящим на вверенной им территории.  
— А вот и они.  
— Мы ждали. Юрген, поднимайся, у нас есть новости.  
Юрген стремительно пересек комнату и поднялся на возвышение. Марко неотрывно следовал за ним.  
— Марио… — начал он сбивчиво.  
— Мы знаем, — величественно отозвался один.  
— Мы работаем над этим, — строго подтвердил второй, и диаграмма за их спинами загадочно мерцала вспыхивающими точками.  
— Твою мать, почему опять-то? — магию момента нарушило неожиданное ругательство в глубине помоста. Там за небольшим столом сидел высокий белокурый молодой человек, судя по лицу не старше Марко, и с остервенением стучал по клавише пробела.  
— Это Роман, это Мануэль, — по-быстрому представил архитекторов одной из самых сложных в мире Систем Юрген. — А это кто?  
— Это Лорис, — сказал Роман.  
— Он новенький, — пояснил Мануэль, слегка поморщившись.  
— У него пока не все получается.  
— Поэтому мы посадили его тренироваться.  
— А зачем вы его держите-то? — удивился Юрген.  
Мужчины посмотрели на него с одинаковыми выражениями на лицах.  
— Он красивый, — наконец снизошел до ответа Мануэль.  
— Не поспоришь, — согласился Клопп. — Ну так, вернемся к насущным проблемам. Почему Система решила, что Марио угрожает опасность?  
— Португальская мафия, — отозвался Роман глубокомысленно.  
— Что? — Марко скептически оттопырил нижнюю губу.  
— Десять процентов рынка оружия идет через Лиссабон, — наставительно сообщил ему Мануэль, и Марко тут же захотелось ударить его по лицу. — А это не шутки. Система отловила интерес к нашему ядерному чемоданчику со стороны Порту, этим ребятам удалось локализовать район, в котором находится Марио, так что Система решила на всякий случай увести его подальше, а ребятам из Порту подкинуть ложный след.  
— Они повелись?  
— Йосуа? — Роман царственно повернулся к парнишке, который сидел на мягком кресле прямо у самого помоста. — Они повелись?  
— Пока мне удается удерживать их внимание, — светловолосый Йосуа отвлекся на секунду, а потом снова вернулся к своей работе. — Я вожу их от дома к дому в том районе, не приближаясь к истинному месту, но это очень серьезные люди, и долго я их не удержу.  
— Не думай о португальцах, их мы возьмем на себя, — Мануэль дернул плечом. — Твоя задача — Марио. Твоя задача и твоя ответственность, раз уж ты решил, что эти желторотые пацанята могут хранить коды доступа к ядерному чемоданчику Германии!  
Марко от неожиданности чуть не выпустил рюкзак.  
— А?  
— А что, ты думаешь, у тебя за жесткий диск, который ты обязан каждый раз вытаскивать из компьютера и носить с собой? — ворчливо уточнил Роман, и у Юрген сделалось немного виноватое лицо. — Вообще, конечно, гениальная идея, только мы никогда не думали всерьез, что тренировка вас как специальных агентов может пригодиться в реальности.  
— Ядерный чемоданчик? Коды доступа? Вы серьезно? — шок Марко вмиг сменился совершенно щенячьим восторгом. — У меня часть, у Марио, а еще у кого?  
— Не скажу, — Мануэль скрестил руки на груди. — Лучше поведай нам, дивный отрок, кто будет третьим человеком, с которым свяжется Гетце?  
— Мы так и не поняли, — Юрген потер бровь. — У него не так много близких людей, как может показаться. Андре да Кевин, но они не подходят. Тогда кто?  
— Почему не подходят? — Марко нахмурился.  
— Потому что третий человек не должен быть очевидным, — снисходительно отозвался Мануэль. — Кто-то, с одной стороны, связанный с агентом, кто-то связанный с Конторой, кто-то, кого нельзя спрогнозировать, если не знать агента лично. И я вас спрашиваю, два самых близких человека Марио Гетце: кто это, черт возьми, такой?  
— Это Роберт, — осенило вдруг Ройса. — Кажется, я знаю. Он найдет Роберта.

— Роберт? — Мануэль повернулся к Роману. — Кто есть Роберт?  
— Мы работали с ними с год назад, — пояснил Марко. — Польский спецназ, отряд особого назначения. Парни штурмовали какой-то частный особняк, нашпигованный цифровыми ловушками, как кекс изюмом, и шеф привлек нас в качестве добровольной помощи, ну и очередной зачет мы так ему сдавали. Потом еще раз им помогали, ну, уже без шефа, тоже на добровольных началах. Мы хорошая команда...  
— Прелестно, — Мануэль упер руки в бока. — И как мы сейчас их найдем? Это отряд особого назначения, тем более суверенного государства, у них режим охраны связи примерно на нашем уровне. Ломать их и получать санкции на сотрудничество по официальным каналам — не меньше трех дней, а у нас совершенно нет времени.  
— Секундочку, — Марко вытащил телефон, и Роман вопросительно поднял бровь. — Это личный.  
— Незарегистрированный телефон? — обманчиво спокойно прищурился Мануэль. — Молодой человек!..  
— Я обещал ему серьезный разговор о дисциплине, — вклинился Клопп, украдкой показывая Ройсу кулак. — Когда все закончится.  
Марко нажал на кнопку громкой связи, и телефон почти сразу же ожил бодрым голосом с заметным польским акцентом.  
— Марко, привет! Давно тебя не слышали. Как жизнь?  
— Привет, Лукаш, я по делу.  
— Ну, а как же, — понимающе хмыкнул голос. — Роберта, небось, позвать?  
— Ага, — у Марко слегка заболели кончики ушей. — Но, Лукаш…  
— Он сейчас немного занят, — легкомысленно продолжал неумолимый поляк. — Цель попалась, в лучших традициях, очень заковыристая, я прямо отсюда вижу. Ох уж, везет же Роберту на...  
— Лукаш снайпер, — шепотом пояснил Роману и Мануэлю Юрген.  
— Я на громкой связи? — голос посерьезнел.  
— Лукаш, у Марио неприятности, — Марко справился с собой. — Мы думаем, что Роберт — один из его доверенных лиц. Мне нужно быть рядом с Робертом, когда Марио выйдет с ним на связь. Это может случиться сегодня примерно в полночь, так что если вы закончите пораньше, я буду вам очень благодарен.  
— Резонно, — согласился Лукаш. — Подожди, я их потороплю.  
Он прикрыл динамик, но в ослепительной тишине, накрывшей комнату, можно было услышать короткую отрывистую фразу по-польски, в которой едва-едва различалось быстрое «Марек», «Марьо» и «гош», а потом три коротких выстрела.  
— Мы освободились, — весело сказал Лукаш через секунду. — Где встретимся? Нам нужно примерно четыре часа, если вы в Берлине, мы-то под Познанью.  
— Встретимся в Митте, — что-то прикинув, быстро отозвался Марио. На заднем плане Мануэль хватал ртом воздух — он не мог себе даже представить, что местоположение штаба можно рассекретить так просто и быстро.  
— Наше расчетное время прибытия — десять-сорок три.  
— Тогда в одиннадцать.  
— Добро.  
Короткие гудки заполнили комнату.  
— Поймал! — вдруг звонко крикнул Йосуа и негромко засмеялся. — Я его поймал! Теперь не рыпнется!  
— Одной проблемой меньше, — хладнокровно констатировал Роман. — Теперь, господа, ваша задача найти Марио Гетце и кусочек ядерного потенциала Германии. Я очень надеюсь, что у вас получится. А потом…  
— Нас ждет очень серьезный разговор, — покаянно кивнул Ройс.

В кофейне было пусто и тихо — из-за позднего часа, из-за буднего дня, или просто потому, что так совпало. Марко, которому пообещали головомойку, Юрген, которому головомойку все-таки устроили, оба очень нуждались в еде и в кофе. Чем ближе было ко времени, тем сильнее Марко нервничал: ему то удавалось убедить себя в том, что Марио в порядке, то начинала давить тревожность за него, и бесила невозможность что-то сделать. От скуки он переписал на салфетку сообщение от Гетце и теперь произвольно переставлял буквы в словах, проверяя, нет ли в них анаграммы. Юрген молча пил свой кофе — не мешал, не помогал, просто находился рядом, кажется, даже, глаза не открывал, что-то просчитывая в уме. Марко не знал, что с Клоппом сделает по итогам операции начальство — скорее всего уволит, а может, и наградит, чем черт не шутит. Ведь если все пройдет успешно, то Система докажет свою эффективность: угроза была замечена на ранней стадии, агент с важной информацией в рюкзаке исчез и благополучно прятался черт знает где, а потом...  
— Привет, Марек.  
Ройс почти подпрыгнул вместе со стулом. Он вчистую умудрился забыть, какие поляки тихие, и сейчас, глядя на то, как они обстоятельно выбирают себе стулья, чтобы присоединиться к их с Юргеном столику, опять заворожено смотрел на звериную грацию этих знакомых и очень опасных людей. Куба, Лукаш и, конечно, Роберт представляли собой поистине несокрушимую боевую единицу, и от того, что они рядом, становилось как-то спокойнее — сам Ройс лучше управлялся с виртуальными противниками.  
— Ну, специальный агент Марко Ройс, рассказывайте: что у Вас случилось? — спросил у него Куба, отпивая от своей чашки.  
«Еще и кофе успели взять! — подумал Марко с восхищением. — Вот пидоры!».  
— Марио, — скрипуче выдал Юрген, не открывая глаз.  
Марко кивнул, сглотнул опять накатившую от бессилия тошноту и выдал полякам короткую выжимку ситуации. Они слушали внимательно, Куба и Лукаш иногда задавали короткие уточняющие вопросы, а Роберт слушал молча, и Марко даже стало казаться, что уютное «привет, Марек» ему послышалось.  
— Так, если я правильно понимаю, нам нужно дождаться еще двух сообщений от Марио, найти и вывезти в безопасное место. Осталось сообщение на электронную почту и телефонный звонок. Один из резидентов — это Роберт. Порядок вы тоже не знаете. Сообщения поступят сегодня около полуночи и завтра до четверти первого. И у нас будет еще двенадцать часов, чтобы его найти. Внешняя угроза нейтрализована, но подстраховка никогда не будет лишней — спокойно подытожил Куба скорее для своей команды. — Наши действия, панове?  
— Ночлег, транспорт, еда, стволы, защищенный выход в сеть, — Роберт пожал плечами. — Ничего сверхъестественного.  
— Стволы с собой, — Лукаш посмотрел на Кубу. — Эта история со словенцами как нельзя кстати.  
— Я на машине, — Юрген похлопал себя по карману.  
— Поедем на двух, — Куба покачал головой. — Нам вывозить Марио, нужно будет выезжать, максимально не привлекая внимания. Три человека в машине это нормально, пятеро — западает в память, шестеро незаконно.  
— И нужно немного поспать, — напомнил Лукаш своим особенным «заботливым» тоном. — Третьи сутки на ногах. А к ним в штаб нам нельзя.  
— Да понял я, понял. Ко мне поедем, — Роберт поморщился, и повернулся к Юргену с объяснением. — У меня здесь квартира и машина, на всякий случай. Иногда наезжаю, чтобы поддерживать легенду. Для соседей я довольно удачливый коммивояжёр.  
На Марко он при этом старательно не смотрел.

Квартира была небольшой и полупустой — одна спальня с кроватью и шкафом, гостиная с большим диваном, раскладным креслом, низким кофейным столиком и проектором вместо телевизора, крохотная кухня без обеденного стола и совмещенный санузел. Все разных оттенков серого. И единственным ярким пятном — яркий красный шарф на диване.  
— Приезжал на выходных, — пояснил Роберт Марко и Юргену. — Было прохладно. Вы располагайтесь пока, а эти за продуктами сходят. Марко, если ноут нужен, он на подоконнике. У соседей сверху есть вайфай точка «Герта», пароль...  
— Я взломаю, — Марко отмахнулся. — А полотенце у тебя есть? Мне бы в душ.  
— Наглость — второе счастье, — заметил Юрген.  
Роберт хмыкнул, сходил в комнату и вернулся через несколько минут с комплектом полотенец и ворохом чистых маек, трусов и носков.  
— Разбирайте, — щедро предложил он. — Свежего белья у вас все равно нет, а машинка у меня сломалась, так что выбирать вам особенно не из чего.  
— У меня есть смена, — отозвался Юрген, гипнотизируя телефон: время приближалось к полуночи.  
Марко быстро подключился к чужому вайфаю и нервно постукивал пальцами по пластиковому боку ноута. Пока он решил проигнорировать тот факт, что, вероятнее всего, весь завтрашний день проведет в трусах Роберта.  
Телефон Юргена завибрировал, потом мигнул принятым сообщением.  
— Что там? — Марко вытянул шею.  
— Рассылка от кинотеатра, — медленно отозвался Юрген. — Похоже, обычный спам.  
— Ложная тревога? — Роберт выглянул из кухни, где до этого ставил чайник.  
— Навер...  
— Нет, это Марио, — Клопп жадно вчитывался в сообщение. — Здесь реклама специального показа "Бэтмена против Супермена" в... ну твою мать, Марио!  
— Где? — одновременно спросили Марко и Роберт.  
— В Дублине, — обреченно выдохнул Юрген. И в этот момент в замке повернулся ключ: парни вернулись из магазина.  
— О, мы едем в Ирландию? — оживился Лукаш, передавая Кубе объемный бумажный пакет чтобы снять кеды.  
— Мы едем в Зальцбург, — тяжело вздохнул Ройс. — На концерт Эда Ширана. Марио, ну что за фигня, а?  
— А я люблю концерты, — Куба пожал плечами. — Роберт, оставь кухню профессионалам и иди в душ. Поедим, выспимся и в дорогу. До Зальцбурга нам часов восемь ехать, и лучше быть там заранее, чтобы разведать обстановку. Так что в ваших интересах завтра быть свежими и отдохнувшими!  
Юрген тихо улыбнулся и осторожно, словно величайшую драгоценность, убрал свой телефон в карман.  
— Роберт, у тебя футбольные каналы проплачены? Давайте хоть расслабимся, а?

Марко проснулся среди ночи — ему нужно было отлить. Рядом на раскладном диване по разным углам спали Роберт и Юрген, а в спальне устроились Лукаш с Кубой — Роберт только руками махнул, и все.  
После бодрящего душа, позднего сытного ужина и яркого футбола (правда, в повторе), уснулось быстро, но морс, которым запивали тушеную с овощами говядину, давал о себе знать, и Марко, сонно собирая коленками углы незнакомой квартиры, поплелся в уборную.  
Он уже сполоснул руки и собирался выходить, когда выключатель щелкнул, дверь бесшумно открылась, а потом закрылась снова.  
— Марек.  
— Блядь, Роберт!  
Для двоих санузел был слишком тесным, Роберт притиснул Марко к неработающей стиральной машинке и взял его лицо в ладони.  
— Это мы должны сейчас спать на кровати, — сказал он тихим свистящим шепотом, и у Марко непроизвольно поджались пальцы на ногах. — То есть не спать. Не спать, слышишь?  
— Тогда все услышат, — отозвался он тихо.  
— Не услышат, — Роберт покачал головой и крепко его поцеловал.  
У них было... что-то странное у них было, и Марко давно уже перестал пытаться дать этому название. Отношения-не отношения, любовь-не любовь, роман-не роман. Секс, правда, был охуенным, но кроме секса были еще вечера — сонные и тихие, в квартире Ройса в Дортмунде, когда Роберт отсыпался после своей очередной миссии, а Марко сидел на полу и тихонько придумывал что-то бесполезное и гениальное, вроде музыкальных гондонов или уточки для ванной с автоматической подачей пены в горячую воду. У них были еще и дни — чинные и веселые, когда они просто шлялись по городу без особой цели, катались на лонгбордах в парке и разговаривали о всякой ерунде. В такие моменты — и только с Робертом — Марко чувствовал себя удивительно цельным и нормальным, и ему казалось, что такую же точку опоры Роберт находит и в нем. Ну и секс им, откровенно говоря, удавался, куда же без этого.  
Марко сунул руку Роберту в трусы, обхватил ладонью напряженный член, а Роберт зеркально повторил его движение. Они так и стояли в темной уборной, дрочили друг другу и целовались, пока хватало воздуха в легких, а потом жадно и тяжело дышали, и это все чертовски заводило: близость, доверие, спящие люди за тонкими стенами. У Марко напряглись бедра, он шумно вдохнул и кончил, а Роберт кончил следом, с каким-то беспомощным всхлипом.  
— Вижу тебя, и переклинивает, — пожаловался он. — А тут еще квартира эта, и трусы мои, и все... и я все. Понимаешь? Совсем все.  
Марко кивнул. Он что-то похожее чувствовал, только сказать не мог.  
— Сдадим Марио Юргену, — твердо сказал Роберт. — Выгоним Пищчу и Кубу и запремся здесь на неделю. Если ты не против. А, Марек?  
Марко на секунду прижался к нему со спины.  
Роберт застыл, согнувшись над раковиной — руки грязные, сам дурной после оргазма.  
— Ага, — сказал Марко. Он был полностью и абсолютно за.

Выехали поздно — почти в девять. Ехали на двух машинах, как и планировали: Куба с Лукашем на машине Роберта, сам Роберт на заднем сидении Фольсвагена Клоппа. Марко был сонный и теплый после завтрака, Юрген сидел напряженный, словно пружина: он больше всех ждал звонка, по лицу Роберта, как обычно, ничего было не разобрать. Но несмотря на тянущее ожидание, телефонный звонок раздался неожиданно для всех.  
Роберт нажал на кнопку громкой связи.  
— Привет, — мирный городской шум оттенял беспечный голос Марио.  
Юрген сосредоточенно смотрел на дорогу и, кажется, даже не дышал.  
— Привет, малец, — согласился Роберт спокойно. — Как жизнь?  
— Потихоньку, — отозвался Марио. — Пончиков ужасно хочется, но я тут временно на диете.  
— Хорошее дело, — благодушно согласился Роберт, и Марко не к месту вспомнил, какой у Роберта плоский живот. — Главное, не переусердствуй. Помни, самое важное — это баланс жиров, белков и углеводов.  
— Ты зануда, — засмеялся Марио. — Но я вот чего звоню-то!..  
— Ну, — совсем натурально поторопил его Роберт.  
— Если будешь ехать сегодня мимо, захватишь мне куртку? А то я свою в кинотеатре забыл. Кстати, ты видел «Бэтмена против Супермена»?  
— Видел, — Роберт встретился глазами с Юргеном, и тот едва опустил ресницы. — Полный отстой.  
— Вот я тоже думаю! — согласился Марио. — Говно, а не фильм. Хотя я отлично выспался! Короче, до вечера. И куртку не забудь, пожалуйста.  
— Пока, — попрощался Роберт. Машину заполнили короткие гудки. — Только я ничего не понял.  
— Он сказал, что здоров, доволен и, кажется, все-таки смотался вчера в Ирландию, — Марко почесал нос. — Паршивец. Как, через тоннель, что ли?  
— Скорее всего, — Юрген поправил очки. — И он будет ждать нас снаружи, не в концертном холле. Это разумно — чтобы не подвергать опасности посторонних людей, но и притвориться, что вроде как пришел по делу.  
— Я с вами еще меньше суток, а уже устал от этих шпионских штучек, — пожаловался Роберт в пространство. — Давайте вытаскивать вашего героя невидимого фронта и разъезжаться по домам, а?  
— Но причем тут Бэтмен и Супермен? — пробормотал Юрген себе под нос.  
Марко в зеркале заднего вида поймал взгляд Роберта и хитро подмигнул. Роберт отстучал Кубе и Лукашу смс, что, мол, «все по плану», зевнул и устроился спать. Судя по лицу, Юрген сейчас всех их ужасно ненавидел.

Возле клуба, где должен был вечером состояться концерт, они нашли небольшой сквер с лавочками. Несмотря на раннее время, у входа уже начали собираться люди, желающие занять места возле сцены, и на их компанию не особенно обращали внимания — только какой-то мутный пацан предложил купить билеты втридорога, но Юрген вежливо отказался.  
— Вроде спокойно, — заметил Куба. — Мы осмотримся, на всякий случай, и будем ждать вечера.  
Марко не успел кивнуть, а поляки уже смешались с толпой.  
— Шустрые какие, — Клопп достал из кармана сигареты и прикурил.  
— Шеф! — Ройс изумленно поднял бровь.  
— У каждого свои плохие привычки, — проворчал Юрген, но Марко решил сделать вид, что не заметил намека. — К тому же, надо как-то убить время. И чего его понесло в Австрию?  
— Он всегда хотел, — отозвался Марко, подставляя лицо солнцу.  
— В Австрию? — не поверил Юрген.  
— Нет, путешествовать, — Марко улыбнулся против воли. — Посмотреть мир. Ему нравится наша работа, но всегда же хочется чего-то большего. Знаете, я ведь только сейчас понял — он же в порядке. Мы считали его несамостоятельным, а он справился и сохранил ядерный потенциал Германии.  
— Если не проебал в Ирландии вместе с курткой и рюкзак тоже, — проворчал Юрген. — Он молодец, да. Но когда найдем его, я программу закрою.  
— В пизду такие оладушки, — согласился Марко и тут же получил подзатыльник. — Ой!  
— Не ругайся, — строго сказал Клопп, — И не обольщайся, серьезный разговор вас все-таки ждет, но, так и быть, через неделю — выторгую у Мануэля вам отпуск.  
Марко расплылся в совершенно неприличной улыбке, но тут же собрался.  
— То есть, все, конец моей карьере специального агента?  
— Ну, это вряд ли, — Юрген покачал головой. — Тебя-то от этой работы теперь клещами не оттащишь. Будешь ты специальным агентом, будешь. Только без секретного харда в рюкзаке и без ночных дежурств на линии. Хватит. Университет закончите, и в поле, в поле, как большие.  
— Все чисто, — Куба появился неслышно и укоризненно посмотрел на Клоппа, который в ответ демонстративно затянулся. — Предлагаю выпить кофе и вернуться вечером, все равно, даже если он сейчас рядом, до времени встречи не покажется. Он же упертый.  
— Прямо как шеф, — мстительно заметил Марко и получил очередной подзатыльник. Юрген выкинул сигарету.  
— Пошли пить кофе, — сдался он. — Трое на одного. Только куртку ему надо купить, а то околеет же, боец невидимого фронта.

Вечером действительно потянуло холодом. Марко прогуливался, застегнув бомбер до подбородка и слегка пританцовывая в такт музыке в наушниках. Мимо на концерт спешили люди, где-то на выходе из переулка продавали глинт и миндаль в карамели, в парке на лавочках сидели пары и компании подростков. Попадались и взрослые серьезные люди — женщины в офисных юбках и мягких кашемировых пальто, мужчины в костюмах и при портфелях. Марко лениво думал об объединяющей роли музыки, лениво шарил глазами по кустам, надеясь увидеть знакомый светлый хохолок, и старался не фокусироваться на том, что сейчас в тени какого-то здания стоят Роберт и Куба, готовые в случае опасности броситься на врага, а на крыше, сливаясь с черепицей, притаился Лукаш в обнимку с любимой винтовкой. Юрген сидел на небольшой площади перед клубом, пил кофе и читал вечернюю газету. Все были на своих местах.  
Время шло, у Марко в наушниках один альбом Эда сменил другой, люди потихоньку исчезали в дверях клуба, Юргену за столик принесли свечку и бокал вина. Марко в очередной раз мазнул взглядам по лавочкам и, удивленный, чуть не остановился, глупо открыв рот — в самом углу сквера сидел Марио в футболке с длинными рукавами, положив локоть на пухлый, местами заляпанный краской черный рюкзак, и втыкал в свой телефон. Все было так просто и обыденно, что Ройсу пришлось ущипнуть себя за предплечье. Двое суток, куча нервов, угроза национальной безопасности, и вот — Марио Гетце сидит на скамейке, живой и здоровый, словно ничего не случилось.  
— Привет, — Марко подошел к нему и кинул купленную двумя часами ранее в первом же торговом центре куртку.  
— Спасибо, — отозвался Марио, пододвинувшись к краю. — Мог купить сам, но надо же было изобрести предлог, чтобы позвонить Роберту. Кстати, круто я придумал с Робертом?  
— Ага, — кивнул ему Марко. — Ты как?  
— Я много думал, — Марио почесал отросшую за день щетину. Он, в отличие от Ройса, утром, видимо, успел побриться. — Так странно, когда ты один, и надо постоянно убегать, а ты даже не знаешь, от чего. Сразу понимаешь, что в твоей жизни самое главное, и начинаешь это со всей силы ценить. Круто, кстати, что мы базу данных камер хакнули. Удобненько.  
— Это португальская мафия, — пояснил Марко. — Штаб нейтрализовал угрозу.  
— Ты был в штабе? — глаза у Марио загорелись. — Крутяк! Расскажешь?  
Марко ткнул его кулаком в плечо.  
— А то!  
Они помолчали.  
— А что в том харде, который я покатал через три границы? Меня все время спрашивали, я говорил, что порно. Только не говори, что там и правда зашифрованное порно, я буду страшно разочарован!  
— Там коды доступа к ядерному потенциалу Германии, — утешил приятеля Ройс.  
— Лучше, чем порно, — согласился Марио. — Ну ладно. Пошли сдаваться Юргену...  
Он встал, потянулся, забросил рюкзак на плечо и засунул руки в карманы куртки.  
— Пошли?  
— Марио, а что ты говорил про самое главное?.. — спросил Марко его в спину.  
— Юрген, — Марио полуобернулся. — Я же тебе говорю. Пора к Юргену. А то я, конечно, молодец, но очень устал и хочу мой законный пончик!  
Ройс рассмеялся и проводил его до кафе. Он не стал подходить к столику, не стал даже смотреть, как Клопп обнимает Марио и держит чуть дольше, чем это нужно — все потому, что из тени к нему шагнул Роберт и за край бомбера утянул поглубже в переулок.  
— Блядь, Роберт! Я же просил!  
— Не подглядывай, — строго ответил Роберт. — Тебе что, заняться нечем?  
Марко фыркнул, вытащил из кармана темные очки, которые он прихватил, покупая для Марио куртку, нацепил их на нос и со снисходительной улыбкой сказал по-дурацки ухмыляющемуся Роберту:  
— Специальный агент Марко Ройс. Что у Вас случилось?


End file.
